Twists and Turns
by RokuInu
Summary: When Hazen, Drew and Isabella Potter get sucked into the past, they come across several shocking discoveries/problems. So they plan to change them but not before they have some fun first...
1. Hello, Hey, Hi

Hey, RokuInu here and I'm starting a new fan fiction (hopefully, I'll explain in a minute). This is my first Harry Potter one so I'm a bit nervous for several reasons. One, is because (truth be told) I only read through the 4th book. I've skimmed the 5th, the read like two pages of the 6th, and haven't touched the 7th nor will I. And I only watch the 1-4 movies but I have a really good reason. And two, I'm afraid that some people will react very badly to that because Harry Potter fans are fiercely loyal.

The reason I stopped reading/watching is because I **refused **to believe he was paired with Ginny. I mean come on. He had **no **romantic feelings for her at all and all of a sudden he loves her…yeah, no, not happening. So I just stopped right then. I am not hating but I just couldn't believe it (so I will be making fun of that later). And Hermione with Ron…man I laughed for hours when I realized that. (I'll be making fun of that too.)

Now this story is AU. Meaning the Universe it is placed in, is the one I made up in my head. Also this story will leaning more toward comedy rather than romance (though romance will still be a factor). And yes it is a 'kids from the future come back in time and meet their parents blah blah blah' fan fiction. But I have a twist to mine and it will mostly just be focused on the kids and the problems they caused. Plus not all of the characters will be in character.

I think that is all for right now**. And if you want me to continue with this story just let me know, if not I'll stop with this chapter**. This is just something that has been plaguing my mind for the past few weeks and I need to get it out. So let me know if you are interested it or not but please be nice about it. 'This really sucks!' does not help me. But I am up to constructive criticism and anything to help my story seem more believable.

This is more of a teaser chapter. It's to help you get the personality of the three main OC characters.

**Disclaimer: RokuInu does not own anything relating to this story (besides the Ocs) nor makes money off of it. It is just for fun!**

**

* * *

**

Hello. You may not know me which is good because I have no desire to know you unless it is necessary. People may find that rude but it is just my nature.

_My name is Hazen Gabriel Potter. _

I'm cool, calm and calculating. If I put my mind to it I can get basically anything I want. I see all of the options available to me before you even get the chance to see one. If I want your money, I'll take it. If I want your girl, I'll have her. If I want you dead…well you might as well dig your grave. I get what I want, no matter what. **After all I am a Potter…**

**-0-0-0-**

Hey. You may not know me which is good because I could care less about you. Some people might find that offensive but I can't help it, it's who I am.

_My name is Drew Harley Potter. _

I'm brash, spontaneous and impulsive. I'll say what is on my mind even if it gets me in trouble. And I'll stop at nothing to get the results I want. I am in no way spoiled but if I see something I like, I'll take it. If I want something to happen, I'll make sure it happens even if seems impossible. I'm a firecracker and when I explode I cause some damage. **After all I am a Potter…**

**-0-0-0-**

Hi. You may not know me which is good because I don't know you and I don't think I want to. I know some people find that distasteful but I cannot help it, it's in my blood.

_My name is Isabella (Izzy) Halle Potter._

I'm shy, polite and quiet. In fact, I really don't talk much. Instead, I listen to everything that goes on around me and use it to my advantage. People often try use my quietness to their advantage and often fail. When I listen I plan head so when you think you are one step ahead I'm actually 20 ahead of you. A plan to win and I will win and make sure it costs you. **After all I am a Potter…**

**

* * *

**

Please review if you are interested and want me to continue or stop. Constructive criticism welcomed (no flames, will be ignored). Sorry to put so much in the beginning but I had to get some thing straight if I was to continue. And if I was to continue the next chapter will be the full bios of each character plus the background history of how this Universe is set up. So let me know what you think…

**xoxo**

_RokuInu_


	2. Background and Bios

Okay I'm back and wow I got more responses than I thought I would so I guess I will follow the will of the people and update this. Now to clear up some things most importantly who is alive and dead. *Sirius is alive because he is **WONDERFUL**. Now here is the whole background info and before you all start, no this is not a cross over with Charmed. I just wanted the children to have certain powers and the idea of Hermione being a Wiccan fit pretty good. Also in this story the three main characters: Hazen, Drew and Isabella were raised in a semi-dark world where Harry is ruler of all things magical so keep that in mind later chapters. Now If I am missing any critical/crucial information please let me know so that I can post it or add it later. Sorry for grammatical/spelling errors! No BETA for me =(

* * *

**Special thanks to: **

**(Reviews): SonnyPotterPokemon101 - You got your wish and thanks! =)**

** SparkleNinja: Sorry that's not it but that is a _very_ interesting concept and it is on my back burner for development! Look for that soon! XD**

** happylady: Thank you and here is your wish also!**

**(Favs): topdog19, SonnyPotterPokemon101**

**(Alerts): SparkleNinja, SonnyPotterPokemon101, pheonixplus, Njae, loukritia, happylady and Alice712**

_I'm glad you all like the story and I hope that I do not disappoint. I hope you can enjoy it to the fullest because you guys give me such encouragement!_

* * *

_This is the background of the Twists and Turns Universe:_

After Harry defeated the Dark Lord, he decided that the Wizarding world needed a change. Seeing that the war and everything that followed after made Harry along with Hermione change to something a little more sinister and menacing. Now he wasn't the next Voldemort or anything but he wasn't the bright happy kid he once was. After years of being pushed over they finally decided to do something about it. So they both took over.

First they changed the Ministry of Magic so that all the Purebloods were placed lower than the house elves. Along with that Harry made sure that, Hermione's law, the one that have more rights to the House Elves, was passed and enacted. Then he placed himself at the head so that he had complete power. He also took over the title of Lord Potter along with all the properties and fortune it came with. So you could say that he was now 'King of the Wizarding world.' But every 'King' needs a 'Queen', right?

Over the years of school and war, Harry realized that Hermione, unlike everyone else, stayed by his side throughout all of the hardship and pain that he suffered. She knew him better than he knew himself and vice versa. When she looked at him she didn't see the numerous titles, fame or money. She saw Harry James Potter, the man she has been in love with since 3rd year. He couldn't imagine being with anybody else.

With Hermione though, many thought that she fancied Ron Weasley. But when she thought about it, Ron abandoned her and Harry not once but twice. She wanted someone that was strong and would make her proud. Someone that would love her unconditionally. Harry fit all of her criteria. Therefore, after they sorted out the Ministry, they immediately got married to a ceremony where Sirius was the minister*. So now they were the most powerful couple in the Magical world.

Sometime after that, Hermione decided to search through the files the Ministry had and found something shocking. As it turns out Hermione's powers do not stem from Wizards but from Wiccans. Seeing that she never heard this before, she decided to dig some more.

Wiccans powers stem from emotions which can be a good and bad thing. Like when you're nervous or scared, the power becomes weak. When you are angry or enraged the power sometimes got to great to control. One day a group Wiccans decided to somehow control that which lead to the discovery of wands. The wands helped channel the powers to a more even flow since the 'ingredients' inside each wand are customized to personally fit you. So since Hermione was raised in the muggle world with muggle parents she had no clue that her powers were actually Wiccan and not Wizard.

After learning this, she wanted to harness her true powers. So she did more research and found out that the majority of the remaining Wiccans resided in America with a few in other countries as well. After taking to Harry, they both decided to just move there rather than portkey-ing back and forth. Besides, England's always dreary and bleak.

They both finally settled for a city called San Francisco in California since Harry already owned a mansion there. Hermione only took a couple of months to harness her newly discovered birthright. Soon she was able to levitate, use energy blasts and fireballs, see into the future (a stronger version of premonitions), telepathy, mental projection and force field. But she still uses her Wizarding powers from time to time.

After they got everything settled and in order, Harry and Hermione decided to have a baby and nine months later they got one. The first child was a boy that they named Hazen Gabriel Potter born September 23. He was a beautiful baby boy with jet black hair and hazel eyes which Hermione assumed was from her mom.

At first they both fought for the first name but Harry made a deal with her. For the boys, he'll pick the first name while Hermione will pick the middle and vice versa if it is a girl. And of course Harry is going to pick names that begin with an H and Hermione was going to pick names that have some historical or literary reference/meaning.

When Hazen was born, Harry and Hermione were overjoyed. It was like they were both born to be parents. And since both Harry and Hermione were the only child in their families, they wanted a big family. So on July 26th, ten months later after Hazen's birth they welcomed Drew Harley Potter. A beautiful baby girl with straight, light brown hair and Harry's signature emerald green eyes that Hermione secretly prayed she would have.

By the age of four both Hazen and Drew both showed signs of Hermione's Wiccan powers. Hermione once found Hazen on the ceiling showing obvious signs of levitation. Drew could duplicate herself which infuriated both Harry and Hermione especially when they were trying to punish her because she was always getting into trouble. Also around that time, March 14 to be exact, Hermione gave birth to another girl, Isabella Halle Potter but they call her Izzy for short. She had deep brown, semi-curly hair and muddy green eyes.

Fast forward four years to where Izzy is four years old. She was showing signs of Empathy which was not good since Hermione was, yet again, pregnant and having mood swings. And since Izzy was so young she didn't know how to control her powers. So when Hermione cried, Izzy cried. When Hermione showed anger, so did Izzy. Everybody was thankful when she finally gave birth to a boy, Henry Aaron Potter.

Each day the children's powers were improving.

By age nine, Hazen could use telekinesis but not for very long though.

By age eight, Drew could freeze objects.

As mentioned earlier by age four, Isabella had empathy.

And three years later, Hermione had her last child Jillian Hailey Potter. Now fast forward four more years. Now Harry and Hermione have five children: Hazen 16, Drew 15, Isabella 11, Henry 7, and Jillian 4 which is where our story begins.

-0-0-0-

**Name**: Hazen Gabriel Potter

**Age**: 15 (year 5)

**Birthday**: September 23

**Wicca Powers**: Telekinesis, Levitation, Force field, Energy Ball

**Strengths**: Potions

**Personality**: Calm, Seductive, Calculative, Composed, Genius, Loves learn & Manipulate people

**Appearance**: Long Jet black hair down to his waist but pulled in a loose braid, Hazel eyes (From Hermione's mom), 5'9'', Slim but muscular build.

**Special Item**: Sometimes wears rectangular glasses that can heighten his vision.

-0-0-0-

**Name**: Drew Harley Potter

**Age**: 15 (year 5)

**Birthday**: July 26

**Wicca Powers**: Molecular Manipulation (Freeze/Blow up/Diffusion), Illusionist, Duplication, Attack Duplication

**Strengths**: Anything that requires creativity and no set of rules to follow e.g. DADA

**Personality**: Impulsive, Spontaneous, Says what is on her mind, Reckless, Irresponsible, Likes to have fun no matter what, Lacks common sense sometimes

**Appearance**: Straight, Light brown hair with highlights: 2 inches short off her shoulders with a white hair band, Emerald eyes, 5'7'' Slim but curvy.

**Special Item**: Carries a magical compact that change her facial features: Hair color, Eye color, Length/Texture of hair and structure of eyes.

-0-0-0-

**Name**: Isabella (Izzy) Halle Potter

**Age**: 11 (year 1)

**Birthday**: March 14

**Wicca Powers**: Premonitions, Empathy, Telepath, Rapid Acceleration

**Strengths**: Transfiguration

**Personality**: Shy, Sweet, Smart, Cunning, Loves to read, Doesn't talk much

**Appearance**: Semi-curly, Dark brown hair pulled in a high ponytail, muddy green eyes. 4'8'', Average size.

**Special Item**: Necklace (Small, silver diamond shaped with a red circle in the middle) that can let her speak any language she wants to. Dead or not.

**-0-0-0-**

Harry James Potter, **35**

Hermione Jane Potter nee Granger, **36**

Hazen Gabriel Potter, **15**

Drew Harley Potter, **15**

Isabella Halle Potter, **11**

Henry Aaron Potter, **7**

Jillian Hailey Potter, **4**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading Twists and Turns! Now next chapter will actually start the story. The 'Special Items' Hazen, Drew and Isabella have will be explained later. Now I like **reviews**, **feedback** and **constructive criticism**. _**But no flames because they do not serve a purpose! **_I write for you guys so you guys tell me how I can improve to make the story more enjoyable. And again if I am skipping or missing information please tell me. Anyway read and review! **Note: reviews make me update faster**. Until next time...

**xoxo**

_RokuInu_


	3. Forward to the Past

Okay this is the very first chapter of Twists and Turns. Now I hope you like it because I think I could have done so much better. But it will get better in later chapters because then I won't have to explain a lot of things so yeah. And again, I write for you guys and if you have any question just ask me. Now enjoy the story! And sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. I have no BETA…Also I wanted to get this out before I started school.

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**(Reviews):**happy lady - Thank you! And I hope you enjoy this!

WhiteTiger1992 - Well you can wait to longer! Here you go!

shadowwriter329 - Thanks and I hope you like it even more!

Fantasyfreak23 - I'm so glad you think that! I was really trying for different and creative! Hope you like!

**(Favorites): **Desricks, tommyrocks

**(Story Alerts): **WhiteTiger1992, shadowwriter329, fantasyfreak23, Dorienn

* * *

"Can you believe school starts in two days Hazen?," Drew asked. "Man I really don't want to go back and learn. Learning sucks."

Drew along with Hazen were walking along the path in the rose garden of Potter Manor. Potter Manor is where the family spends the majority of their summer vacation since Harry acquired it back a few years ago and fix it up. Now the 15 bedroom, 20 bath with 2 living and dining room, several studies, a grand library, kitchen and lab (yes that's right, a lab) was there home away from home.

Hazen sighed. "Yes, Drew, I know you despise learning but you really should get use to it. After all we both still have 2 more years to go after this."

Of course Hazen was right. The average schooling time of wizards and witches was 7 years and they were only starting there fifth year. Now back in the day there were only three major schools for magical learning: Beauxbaton Academy (Mainly for girls), Durmstrang, and of course Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But now there was a new school in America where Hazen, Drew and Isabella learn which is Lexingbell Academy of Magic located in the very north of California. The school itself was only 10 years old and was founded, of course, by Harry. It focuses more on Wiccan powers than Wizarding though it still incorporates it in the curriculum. Harry wanted his children to go to a school where they could learn to harness and perfect both their Wiccan and Wizarding powers.

Drew stopped to glare at him. "Must you suck the fun out of everything then place it with misery?"

Hazen shrugged. "It's what I do. Now let's go inside it's starting to get hot."

When they both got back to the house, they were mildly surprised when they could not find Harry and Hermione. They did though see Izzy who they asked where they were.

"I think they went out to eat." She replied in her quiet voice of hers. For some reason she only speaks when they are alone. If a stranger or a person who is not close family tries to talk to her she will either nod or shrug. Hermione has tried everything to coax her daughter into talking more but nothing so far has worked.

"Well that sucks!" Drew yelled. "Do they want us to starve or something?"

Hazen was already irritated with Drew to begin with so her current attitude didn't help his mood. "I don't know why you are complaining Drew since you are the only one besides dad who can cook."

This time it was Drew's turn to shrug. "Doesn't mean I like to though."

After dinner, which the very well paid House Elves prepared since Drew refused to, Hazen along with Izzy went to the library to catch up on their reading. Drew, wanting to do something more fun and interesting decided to snoop around the house, more importantly the lab in the basement their mom uses.

When Harry obtained the Manor a few years ago Hermione wanted a lab to do experiments and try spells that have never been done before. She succeeded in several projects. She created a spell much like glamour but works more like a Pollyjuice potion. It actually reconstructs the face the way you want it and will last as long as you want. People cannot tell the difference since some people can see through a glamour and the potion only last an hour. Hermione loved the spell so much she infused it in into a regular compact and gave it to Drew.

Next she created a spell that could heighten your eyesight in any way: night vision, heat vision, magnify etc. She infused this spell into a pair of stylish glasses and gave it to Hazen.

Then she was experimenting with the spell that lets you speak different languages but not dead ones. So she tweaked the spell so it would and fused it with a sliver diamond shaped necklace with a red circle in the middle and gave it to Isabella.

Hermione never let any of her children, even Hazen who is the responsible one, into her lab because she feared her experiments in progress could hurt them. But Drew, who could care less about rules, decided now would be a perfect chance to scope the place out.

The lab was a decent size. It was just a regular basement where the walls were lined with projects and books. Labels were everywhere to distinguish one project from another even though it wasn't necessary because Hermione never forgot which project was which.

_Leave it to mom to be OCD even when she doesn't need to, _Drew thought. _Now where is her special project she's been talking about._

The main reason Drew wanted to come into the lab was because Hermione was been saying her latest project was going to be a huge break though of the magical world but she would never say _what_ exactly _it_ was. So naturally curious Drew wanted to know at any cost even if it meant being grounded until she was 30.

While Drew was searching Hazen realized it was freakishly quiet. So, of course, he knew Drew was up to no good. He and Izzy, first went to check on Jillian who was playing in the playroom with Henry. He told Henry to clean up and go to bed and then he put Jillian to bed. Something told Hazen to leave a note for their parents just in case they came back while they were searching for Drew so he did.

Meanwhile, Drew was still searching for her mom's big breakthrough project but was coming up short and that irritated her. That is until she searched the back wall. She noticed that there where several books lined up that were all the same size and color except one which was slightly thinner than the rest. Curious, Drew grabbed the book only to hear a clicking sound then the bookcase slid open to reveal a small room and in the center Drew could see a very important glass case holding a very important and very secret object.

Drew smiled. _Bingo, _she thought.

Hazen and Izzy knew just where to find Drew. I mean it wasn't hard, all they had to do was go to the one place they weren't allowed to go to meaning Hermione's lab.

They had just arrived to see Drew pull a book to reveal a secret room.

"Drew, put the book back and let's go," Hazen said.

Drew, startled that someone else was in the room, quickly said, "But Haze I'm sure you are curious to see what mom made."

Hazen shrugged. "Of course I'm curious but I also value my life and you know as well I do that as soon as mom finds out that we were in her that she'll kill us, have dad resurrect us and then kill us again."

"Well she'll already know that we went in here so we might as well take a look." she argued. And she was right, somehow even if they put everything back Hermione would still now that they went in there so they might as well enjoy themselves and look around. Even if it was the last thing they were going to do before Hermione killed them.

And Hazen could not argue with that logic. "Alright just be careful and don't touch or break anything. "

Drew, of course, was not listen and grabbed what was in the glass case in the secret room. It was a beautiful crystal dove which weighed about a pound and a half. Drew recognized it because when they first came into the Manor it was on the fireplace mantle of the formal living room. Hermione immediately took a liking to it.

"What do think it does Haze?" Drew asked. It looked plain and ordinary, not like anything she imagined at all.

"Didn't I say don't touch anything?" Hazen rhetorically asked. Drew didn't respond so he answered her question to him, "I'm not sure besides I don't think I want to know either."

Isabella who was clinging to Hazen's arm grabbed Drew's shirt. "Drew I really think we should go," she said quietly. "Mom will be very upset when she finds out."

Drew just tuned her out and continued to stare at the crystal dove. "Hmm. Maybe it's a portkey or something."

Hazen scoffed. "Why would her breakthrough project be a portkey? And even if it was it would have taken you somewhere by now."

"I don't know! I don't see you coming up with any suggestions that help me," she said.

Hazen rolled his eyes and Izzy was looking more and more nervous. She really wanted to get out of there so she decided to play along to speed up the process because as soon as Drew realizes it doesn't work the sooner they could leave.

"Maybe you have to say a certain word for it to work," Izzy suggested.

"What you mean like a password or something?" Drew asked.

Izzy nodded her head. "Try something that is really dear to mom or something."

Drew was about to say something when Hazen spoke.

"And don't try your name Drew…"

Drew quickly closed her mouth, glared at Hazen and tried to think of something else. If her name wasn't the code word then she was pretty confident that neither Hazen, Isabella, Henry or Jillian was it either. She thought about saying Harry's name but something told her that wasn't it either.

_What's something that mom always talks about or use to talk about_, she thought. It took her a few minutes before she got an idea.

"Maybe the key is in that book mom use to read," Drew said.

"You are going to have to be more specific, Drew, because mom has read more books than anybody else I know," Hazen said.

"You know the one she read in school all the time," she said. She paused to try to recollect her memory. Then she got it. "It was called Hogwarts: A History."

Suddenly the dove started to glow a bright blue color. Then Drew felt a familiar tug at her navel.

_Was I right? Is this really a portkey?, _she thought.

Next, Drew was sucked in the blue light. Then Izzy was since she was holding on to Drew's shirt and in turn dragged Hazen in since Izzy was clinging to his arm. So all three of then were sucked into the blue light not having a clue where they were going to end up.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

A little while later Harry and Hermione came back from their dinner and immediately knew something was wrong. The house was abnormally quiet which is never a good sign. Hermione decided to check on her two smallest children who were fast asleep on their room. As Hermione was checking on them she found a note.

_Dear mom,_

_I put Jillian to bed and Henry should be in bed but you might want to check because he was developed a habit (probably from Drew) to read comics until the early hours of the morning. Hoped you had a good time out with dad._

_Hazen_

_P.S. I have a feeling that Drew went to go mess with your lab so you might want to check to see if Drew, Isabella and myself are still alive before you kill us._

Hermione rushed to Harry to tell him about the and then the two rushed to the lab.

Hermione immediately knew that the secret bookcase panel was moved and that her most valuable project was missing.

"Hermione," Harry began. "What was your big project exactly?" She never even told him about it because she wanted it to be a really big surprise when she finally finished.

Hermione, who was being eerily calm and composed, slowly took a deep breath.

"I was working on a portkey that could travel through time but you would still end up in the same location."

"So you are saying that our children are still in Potter Manor but just in a different time?," he asked getting very anxious and very worried. Then he realized something. "But couldn't they just use the portkey to come back?"

"They could if it was finished," she said so quietly it was barely a whisper. "I'm surprised it even got them there but I know for sure it won't bring them back."

"Okay is there anyway we can find out when in time they are?," he asked anxiously.

Hermione nodded and blushed slightly. "I tuned the portkey to a time period that's very important to me."

Harry, who noticed her blush but did say anything about it, asked her when that was.

She turned to him and smiled. "Our fifth year."

He returned her smile. "The year we started dating."

He could only continue to smile at his wife as he asked her another question.

"Is there anyway to get them back?"

She didn't respond for several minutes so Harry could tell she was thinking.

"I could make another portkey that works both ways and then we could both go and get them," she suggested. "But that could take awhile."

"How long?"

"Well just trying to get it tune to a specific time took close to six months but I'm sure doing the opposite won't take as long. Three to four months at the most so in total no longer than ten months."

"Okay I'm sure Hazen can keep Drew and Isabella safe and out of trouble while we figure this out," Harry said.

Hermione laughed. "Drew? Out of trouble? That will be the day."

"Yes, she is our little firecracker," Harry said. "So I guess we'll get to work."

Hermione smiled. "Yep let's get our children back so I can kill them for messing with my lab."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hazen slowly opened his eyes only to stare at darkness. Little by little he felt around and he realized the floor was very dusty and cold. He was starting to get a really bad feeling.

"Drew?," he called out. "Izzy?"

He heard coughing and movement. Then he heard Drew groan. "Yeah I'm right here Haze."

"Where is Izzy?," he asked.

"She's right beside me and she's fine just a little shaken up."

"Good now where are we?," he asked still coughing up dust.

"How the hell should I know?," she said. "But I got to admit this place feels familiar."

Hazen's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him and he realized where they where.

"We're in the basement at the Manor," he said. "But where are all of mom's things?"

"Good question," whispered Drew.

Hazen slowly walked around. "This place looks like it hasn't been touched in many years. What's going on?"

"Let's get out of the basement first," Drew suggested. "It's starting to give me the creeps."

Hazen, Drew and Isabella calmly climbed the stairs out of the basement and walked around the house. While they were walking they realized that this place hasn't been touched, cleaned or used in a very long time. There were no family pictures lining the walls or knick knacks that looked familiar. The whole place just looked dusty, old and unused.

Drew was starting to get worried. "Hazen, what happened?" While she was asking the question she sat the dove down on the mantle.

Hazen's brain was slowly putting the pieces together but he still needed one more piece or proof before he even considered the option in his head.

He remembered when they first moved in that, in the kitchen, was a old magical calendar was on the fridge. The calendar looked like it has been there years before they even fixed up the place.

He slowly made his way into the kitchen and found the calendar. He read the date. Then he read it again and again.

_This is not possible…, _he thought. _This is just insane. _

The day was the same, August 29 but the _year _was wrong. Hazen couldn't believe it they were 20 years in the _past_!

Drew, sensing Hazen new demeanor, looked at the calendar and nearly fainted. 20 years!

"Okay," Hazen said trying to remember to breathe. "We are now stuck 20 years into the past. Nobody panic."

"Don't panic? Don't _panic_? We are freaking stuck in the past and you are telling me not to panic! Are you out of your _freaking _mind!," Drew yelled. There was a long silence before someone spoke again. This time it was Isabella.

"Think of the positive," she said gently.

"How the hell can we think of a positive in this situation?," Drew asked.

"Well mom made the very first time-traveling Portkey in history," Isabella said apologetically.

"Ah well way to go mom," Drew said sarcastically. "But sucks for us though!"

"Look just calm down," Hazen said. "First thing we need to do is to get out of here."

"Why?," Drew asked.

"Because the last thing we need to do is create time paradoxes," he said.

Drew was confused which was not very surprising. "Time paradoxes?"

Hazen who was fully capable of thoroughly explaining the theory decided to dumb it down for his beloved sister.

"It when you do something or say something that somehow ties in later in time," he explained.

"Oh okay," Drew said getting the concept somewhat. "Well yeah let's get out of here."

"You guys feel like apparating out of here?," Hazen asked.

Drew nodded in agreement. "But you better do it seeing that every time I do it somebody's limbs go missing."

Hazen along with Drew can apparate seeing that Harry taught them not to long ago. He and Hermione wanted them to be prepared for anything and everything. Hazen was more focused and alert than Drew which, in turn, caused him to be better suited for apparating than Drew.

Hazen motioned Drew and Izzy to hold on to his arms as he concentrated on his location. He picked the place where they sometimes get their school supplies: Diagon Alley.

"Ready?," he asked looking at Drew who nodded and Izzy who nodded but much less eagerly.

Then on the count of three Hazen, Drew and Isabella apparated to Diagon Alley and to the next part of their adventure but little did they know that they made their very first paradox: The Hermione of the future would have never found the dove on the mantle if Drew had never placed it there in the past.

* * *

That concludes Chapter 1 of **Twists and Turns**. I really hoped you guys enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. _**And yes I know my writing sucks **_but hopefully it will get better. And sorry if it seems so cliche and people seem OOC. Now if you guys have any questions or are confused or I'm missing something _**do not hesitate to ask or tell me**_ so I can fill it in. Until next time...

**xoxo**

_RokuInu_


	4. New Appearance, New Name

Okay second chapter is **HERE**! To be honest I did not think that I would get this done anytime soon but I did since my classes have slacked up a little. So enjoy and sorry for my grammatical/spelling errors…no BETA for me, yet.

Also I will be starting a contest! A 'cookie' contest.

Here is the deal: **In each story I will have a reference **(like a famous line/saying or scene) **to another show/anime/song/movie. Pretty much anything **(though it will mainly be anime with some J-Pop/K-Pop but not always) **The line of the reference will be marked like this** and sometimes will be bolded. The first person to let me know the correct answer **(through email, review etc.) **will receive a 'cookie' and whoever gets ten 'cookies' first will get a special prize **(kind have a feeling about what it is going to be but not really sure). Hope the challenge was clear enough if not let me know.

* * *

Special Thanks To:

**(Reviews): shadowwriter329** - Okay I'll give myself some credit on my writing skills. And I'm so glad you are enjoying it, makes me happy that you like it.

**happy lady** - I wish I could tell you that they won't but I'd be lying hehe =). I hope this chapter is to your liking.

**suezq** - Okay thank you for pointing this out! Makes me know that you are reading carefully. To answer your question: Hazen _**is **_15 and will be turning 16 on September 23. So Drew and Hazen are only the same age for 2 months out of the year then Hazen turns a year older. Hope that helps and I'm happy you can't stop reading the story!

**(Story Alerts): fawks18HPHG, loren1989 **and **Lunar202**

You guys make me keep on writing! Thanks so much!

* * *

Hazen, Drew and Izzy were amazed seeing that Diagon Alley hasn't changed at all in 20 years. It was still as crowded as ever and still looked the same. All the stores were in the same places with the same people still operating them. It was as if time just stood still for this place.

Hazen quickly pulled Drew and Izzy into an alley before they could be spotted. He turned to them and took a breath before speaking.

"Okay, we need to make as little changes in the past as possible but in order to do that we need to change some things about us," he said.

Drew cocked her head to the side which is the universal sign of confusion. "What do you mean about changing us?," she asked.

Hazen sighed. "Drew what do you think people would do if they saw three children that look remotely like Harry Potter?"

Before she could answer he cut her off. "They would get suspicious, ask questions and probably throw the whole path of history off track."

Drew mumbled something under her breath. She hated that Hazen as always right. For once she wished that she could tell him off about something.

"Fine. What do you suggest we do about that," she grumbled.

He glared at her like the answer was so apparent. "Well Drew, I have no clue," he said in a condescending voice. "Since I'm not the one with a, _oh I don't know_, magic compact that can alter one's appearance."

If looks could kill, Hazen would have been dead long ago. Drew continued to look at him like she could just blow him up any minute. She decided not to since he was the brains of the group. _"He better be glad I spared his life, lucky bastard,_" she thought.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out her compact. She remembers many schemes that were possible with this thing. You could basically become any one you wanted to be for as long as you wanted.

"Okay I guess we could do Isabella first," Drew said. She turned to Izzy. "What do you want to look like?"

Izzy thought about it before she replied. "I want to be a blonde with short hair."

Drew nodded. "I agree, you'd look cute with _dirty _blonde hair and maybe blue-ish violet eyes?"

Izzy nodded eagerly as Drew punched in the combination in her compact. It's a very simple system. The bottom part of the compact was a miniature keyboard to type in what you wanted and then the top part of the compact was a screen that showed yourself as what you typed in. So when Drew typed in 'hair, short dirty blonde with blue-ish violet eyes' and then handed in to Izzy, Izzy saw herself with short, shoulder length, dirty blonde hair and blue-ish violet eyes.

When Izzy found this acceptable she hit 'enter' and then a soft blue light scanned her head to toe. When it finally finished, Izzy was now a happy - go - lucky blonde.

Izzy handed the compact back to Drew and Drew turned to Hazen. "Alright dear brother of mine, what do you want to look like?"

Hazen, not interested in what he could look like nor cared answered her, "It doesn't really matter to me. You can pick for me but don't do anything too ridiculous or idiotic looking."

Drew, looking smug which made Hazen worry a bit, reassured her brother. "Not to worry Hazen, I know the perfect combination for you. In fact, I needed a guy to try this certain combination on."

Before Hazen could protest, Drew already keyed in the combo and pressed enter and then pointed it at Hazen. He was scanned the blue light and then emerged with shaggy black hair that fell in layers around his face and had piercing, clear violet eyes. ***(A/N: Imagine Lelouch off of Code Geass) **

Drew smiled at her newly transformed brother. "Wow! I must admit you pull it off rather nicely Hazen, I'm impressed."

Hazen grabbed the compact from Drew and then examined himself in the mirror. Since no combination had been entered the top part now served as a regular mirror. He tossed his hair off to the side and checked himself out. He had to admit his sister had picked out a good combination for him. It suited his style perfectly. Mysterious yet regal.

He tossed the compact back to her. "I must confess that you actually picked a nice combo for me Drew," he said casually.

She only smirked before punching in her own combination. Hazen got a little anxious when he saw a certain gleam in her eye. Never a good sign.

"Drew, what look are you going for exactly?," he asked hesitantly.

She just winked before she pressed enter and was scanned in a familiar blue light. When she emgered, Hazen and Izzy's jaw dropped. Drew, once brunette with green eyes, now stood before them with midnight blue, **long midnight blue** hair with pale violet eyes.

"Wha-What? Why?," Hazen managed to ask. "Why in the Hell would you pick that combination?"

Drew shrugged. "It's different so I like it."

"But Drew, we are suppose to fit in! Not stick out like a bunch of idiots," he said.

Pouting, Drew replied. "Well, sorry, you're shit-out-of-luck because I'm not changing it."

"But Drew-," he tried to say but this time he was cut off by Drew.

"I've counted to three******," was all that she said.

Hazen immediately knew he lost then. When Drew, like her mother, wanted the last say and was too stubborn to change her mind, she would always say that phrase and then everybody instantly knew that arguing was pointless.

Hazen just shook his head. The one time his sister wanted to be defiant, she had to pick now of all times! "Fine, stay like that I could care less. But when your look screws up something, which it will, I will be the first to let you know and blame you."

Drew snorted. "Why is this different then any other time?"

Hazen had to agree with her on that. When things got pretty screwed up he always blamed Drew even if she had nothing to do with it, which was very, very rare considering that Drew just attracted trouble…just like dad.

"Okay we will need new names too," Hazen said changing the subject. "We really can't be running around with our last names being Potter, now can we?"

Drew and Izzy nodded there heads in agreement. Three extra Potters roaming around…that just _**spelt **_trouble.

"Okay what should our last name be then?," Drew asked Hazen. She was never good at making important stuff up on the go.

Hazen thought about it for a few minutes before coming up with something. "Ropett, that's our new last name."

Drew looked at him funny. "Ropett? How did you come up with that?"

Hazen smirked and Izzy giggled since she figured it out. "Rearrange the letters Drew."

So Drew took the next couple of seconds to think about it.

R-O-P-E-T-T

T-E-T - _No wait that's not it…_

O-R-T- _Ah no,no,no…_

P-O-E - _Dammit this is too hard…_

P-O-T-T_…wait a minute…_

P-O-T-T-E-R

Potter! Ropett is Potter with the letters rearranged. Wow! Her brother dearest was very, very clever…and that my dear friends was **not** sarcasm.

Seeing the look of registration on her face Hazen figured she finally got the hidden meaning. _"Took her long enough," _he thought.

"Great. Now you are up to speed with the rest of us," he paused as Drew glared at him. "Now are we all in agreement with the new name?"

Drew and Izzy nodded. So now they were: Hazen, Drew and Isabella Ropett who's parents were on a extended 2nd honeymoon for a while. Now that they had a good cover story there was just one problem left. Where were they suppose to stay?

The three emerged from the alley ready to move on to the next phase: Finding shelter. They immediately decided that they would not stay in Diagon Alley for two reasons. One, it was always full of people coming to and fro. Two, it was always…bright. They decided to go to Knockturn Alley since it felt…homier.

They nonchalantly made their way to Knockturn Alley and found a decent enough Inn almost at the very end of the street but before they entered, Hazen pulled Drew and Izzy to the side.

"Drew I need you to 'make' us some money," he told her.

Drew understood then closed her eyes. She put both of her hands together and imagined several gold Galleons in them. She felt something heavy in her hand and when she opened them she found just what she imagined: several gold Galleons.

Drew's an Illusionist meaning that she can make something seem real by all senses (Smell, Touch, Taste, Sound and most important Sight) even though nothing is there. She can make it last for a fairly long time depending on what she 'made.' The bigger the illusion, the more draining it is. It's really quite handy in certain situations like this one.

They walked in and took in there surroundings. It was dark, dank, and quiet. There were smells that weren't too pleasant. The people were shady and suspicious and eyeing them closely.

They had never felt more at home.

The Innkeeper eyed them wearily. "What are a bunch of kids doing here in my inn?," he asked.

Drew handed Hazen the money who spread it on the counter and simply asked, "How many nights can this get us?"

The Keeper eyed the money greedily before composing himself. "That depends kid. Do you want one or two rooms?"

"One room with two beds will be fine," Hazen replied. He really didn't trust anyone here and the closest he was to his sisters the safe he, and they, will feel.

"Alright in that case, this money will last you about 2 and half days," the Innkeeper said smiling, thinking he ripped them off.

Hazen, not missing a beat, had to stop himself before he replied, "Yeah and in 2 and half days you'll realized that 2 teenagers and an 11 year old ripped you off."

The Innkeeper handed them the key to room 227 where they made there way up. The room was nothing spectacular. It had two dusty beds with two nightstand in the middle of them. The room was a faded blue color, was severely dusty and gave off a faint smell of mothballs. _"Why would they use mothballs here?," _Hazen thought.

He sunk down of the bed away from the door as Drew along with Isabella both took a seat on the opposite bed. They just sat in silence as they were thinking about what do to next. Sure they got shelter but they couldn't stay here until their parents finally come get them.

Drew was the one who spoke first. "Haze what are we going to do? We can't just stay here. School starts in two days and people are going to get suspicious when they see three school-age kids not in school."

Hazen growled. "I know Drew! I know! I know we are screwed right now but could you shut up for one minute and just let me think for a minute! Could you do that?," he yelled.

Drew shut her mouth quick. Hazen was the calm, collecting one. He never, ever yelled unless the situation was that _bad_. This was the first time that Drew realized how grave the situation was.

The room was silent for several minutes before Hazen spoke. "I'm sorry that snapped at you Drew. I'm just under a lot of pressure trying to keep you and Isabella safe plus trying to figure out what to do next."

Drew got up from her seat to sit next to him. She put her hands on his as a comforting gesture. "Don't worry about trying to plan ahead right now. Just relax and take it one day at a time. Don't worry about Izzy and me after all we're big girls now."

Isabella got up from her seat as well to sit next to Hazen in order to hug him.

Hazen chuckled at his sisters. They knew just what to say, and in Isabella's case do, to make him feel like himself again. So they just sat there taking comfort in each other but in their heads they were thinking the same question.

"_What the hell do we do now?"_

_

* * *

_

That concludes chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it and there will be more to come later. _**And if I left something out or if you are confused please let me know so I can fill out the information! **_Until next time…

**xoxo**

_RokuInu_


	5. The Letter

Okay I'm back for another chapter! Sorry I have been procrastinating about getting this out but been busy with school! I'm not to fond of this chapter but it was necessary…Also sorry for the spelling/grammatical errors! I'll catch them when I can.

* * *

Special thanks to:

**(Reviews)**: **nightwing27** - Sorry if I got you all riled up on my rant. I just wanted everyone to know where I stand on the situation. So you are a die-hard H/G fan and also a H/Hr one too . Cool and kudos to ya. Anyway I hope this chapter is to your liking.

**Baby swan-azure orbs16 **- I'm glad you think it is interesting since that is what I am aiming for so enjoy this chappie!

**happy lady **- _(hands chapter on silver platter)_ I hope you like this one!

**(Story Alerts)**:** Baby swan-azure orbs16, jessluvbna, La-Belle-Chere, nightwing27, and xx2991xx.**

**(Favs)**: **Baby swan-azure orbs16, Joseph D. Hale, nightwing27, Whitestar2000**

_Thanks so much for all the feedback! Makes me keep going!_

_

* * *

_

It has been one whole day since Hazen outburst and since then they have not left the inn at all in fear of what they might change. Luckily, this inn had room service, albeit it was not very good.

Hazen deduced that if they changed too much of one particular event, the results in the future could be catastrophic.

And thus our heroes are stuck in their room in the inn. Bored out of their minds…

Drew has never been one to do nothing for long periods of time so, of course, she voiced her opinion about the situation.

"Haze, I'm bored…I need to do something or I might _literally _die of boredom," she said.

Hazen didn't even bother to look at her to respond. "Yes, Drew, I am well aware of this fact considering that you keep reminding me every five minutes…,"

Drew scoffed. "Well, _sorry_, I just thought you should be concerned about it."

Hazen barely suppressed an eye roll. "Yeah, Drew, I'll get right to fixing your problem of apparent boredom. Right after I figure out a way to contact our parents somehow."

Drew, along with Izzy, were suddenly interested. "How exactly are you going to do that?," Drew asked. "We are after all 20 years into the past."

Hazen shot her a glare. "I know that but there has to be someway to make contact with them without interfering with the timeline even more."

Drew scoffed again. "Yeah well the day you figure that out is the day I become a straight A stu-,"

Drew never got to complete that sentence because just then her compact started ringing just like a telephone.

Everyone was still while it rang. Only Hazen had enough courage to ask a question to Drew.

"I didn't know your compact could ring."

Drew shook her head. "It's not suppose to…"

* * *

Hermione, alongside with Harry, went into super work mode in trying to bring their children back from the past. They barely have had any sleep since they have been pouring all of their time and concentration into Hermione's notes for the portkey.

But even if they finish the portkey they still have no idea as to where their children might be as they severely doubt that they would still be at Potter Manor. They both decided that they need to make contact with their children somehow.

But they still didn't know how to do that yet until that is Hermione had a little chat with her husband.

Hermione and Harry were sitting down on the couch deep in thought has to what their children would do if suddenly stranded in the past.

"Love," Harry began, "you know as well as I do that our children, especially Drew, are unpredictable. There are just too many options for us to narrow it down."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "You're right but I think we can narrow it down by their assets. Then I think we can work from there."

They both made a list of what their children might use to order to survive.

"Well, they all have their powers they inherited from you," Harry said carefully thinking. "Isabella has her necklace that can speak any language…"

Hermione continued his thoughts. "Hazen has his glasses that can heighten his vision…"

Harry chuckled. "And Drew has her damn compact that can change her into anybody she wants."

A light dawned in Hermione. "Her compact! Drew's compact! That's it!," she said leaping off the couch.

Harry was dumbfounded. "What? What's it?"

A couple of days ago, I was waiting for the portkey to stabilize so I decided to fiddle around with Drew's compact a bit."

Harry knew his wife well. So well that he knows she doesn't fiddle around with anything unless she has motive to. "And by fiddle around you mean…?"

Hermione was very direct with her answer. "Spying on her."

"Spying on her?"

Hermione nodded. "You know how she gets when she is on a changing rampage! What I did was tune her compact to mine so that I, now supposedly, can see how many times she has used the changing feature, what she changed into and who she used it on other that herself. It also serves as a two-way radio so I can check in on her."

Harry was amazed. "You did all that in a matter of days?"

She laughed. "Of course not silly, it only took me a few hours, maybe eight?"

Harry laughed with her. "Why, my lovely wife, am I even surprised?"

She shrugged. "Dunno, now let me go get my compact!"

A few minutes later she came back with the compact and opened it. "Now I'm not so sure that this works considering I have never tested it before."

"But we have to try, love."

She nodded then pressed a few buttons and said, "It's ringing…"

* * *

Hazen, Drew and Isabella were scared, shitless…

In a hurry, Drew grabbed her compact out of her pocket and threw it on the bed and continued to stare at it.

"You have to answer it, Drew," Hazen suggested.

Drew shook her head violently. "There is no way in hell I am even coming near that thing!"

"And you call yourself the brave one!," Hazen yelled.

"Yeah, you should talk! Mr. I-think-I-pissed-my-pants!"

Izzy looked at Drew then to Hazen and back again before she sighed._ It's always me that has to do everything_, she thought.

While the other two were still fighting, Izzy walked up the bed, picked up the ringing compact, and then opened it. What she said next shocked Drew and Hazen to the core.

"…mommy…daddy?"

"WHAT!"

In a flash, Drew and Hazen were alongside Izzy and sure enough the saw their parents on the verge of tears.

"Oh my poor babies!," Hermione said tears still pouring down her face. "I thought something bad might have happened to you."

Izzy, immediately handed the device to Hazen since he is basically the only one, besides Harry who was balling like a baby also, that can calm Hermione down.

"Mother, it's all right. As you can see we are all save and out of harm's way, for the time being," he said trying to soothe her.

Hermione's crying eased up a bit. "Right, right, where are you three now? From where I can tell its very dark and dank looking."

This time is was Drew and answered. "We are at an inn located in Knockturn Alley."

"How'd you three get the money for that?," Harry's voice asked them.

Hazen spoke again. "Oh, well, Drew may have conjured up some money for us," he said sheepishly.

Hermione's voice rang throughout the room. "You know how I feel about counterfeiting money!" Hermione is very strict when it came to this kind of thing. She always said, "Your father and I have accumulated enough money to live comfortably so don't you even think about making more! Criminals will not be tolerated in my house!"

Drew has quick to downplay the situation. "But mom think about it for a minute. We are only three kids who are stuck in the past with no way of getting home AND who have absolutely no money we can access to help us survive."

Hermione rubbed her temples. "Okay you are right but that does not mean go make money out the wazu!"

All three of them nodded though specifically she was talking to Drew. "Yes, ma'am."

"How much money did you give the innkeeper?," Harry asked.

"Only enough to last tomorrow morning," Hazen said.

Harry nodded while Hermione asked a question. "It's still August 30th where you are right?"

Hazen nodded.

Hermione turned to Harry. "This isn't good. School will be starting soon and people are going to be wondering why three school aged children are not in school."

"Well, from where they are at right now, they got basically three options," Harry began. "Durmstrang, Beauxbaton Academy and…"

Hermione sighed. "And, of course, if going by proximity then they would go there without a doubt."

Harry shook his head. "You know as well as I do that if they go there then trouble won't be too far behind."

She nodded in agreement. "We have to tell them to go Durmstrang then since I really doubt Hazen would want to go to Beauxbaton."

They turned back to the screen only to hear screaming.

"What is that thing!," Drew screamed.

"It's a owl, Drew, now do something to make it stop flying around all crazy!"

With a flick of Drew's wrist the owl was suddenly froze in mid air. Upon further inspection, they noticed that the owl had something attached to its leg. Hazen grabbed it glanced at it.

"Well," Hermione's voice asked impatiently. "what does it say?"

Hazen cleared his throat and began reading.

_Dear candidate(s),_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But before you begin your schooling, we will need you to come down to the Headmaster's office to clarify some things._

_Signed,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S. This letter will act as a portkey to take you to Hogwarts 20 seconds after this letter is read. _

_Damn they move fast_, Harry thought.

Hermione was all frantic now! "Okay listen to me! Make sure you keep all personal information locked up tight in your mind. The Headmaster can tell if you are lying and will probably probe your memories for anything useful. DO NOT tell him who you are, where you came from, what you can do…anything of that nature do you understand!"

The three nodded quickly as the letter began to glow.

"Okay make sure you be careful, I love you and make sure you contact me back when you three are save and inform me of what happened!," she instructed.

Again they nodded. Hazen closed the device as the portkey carried them away.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short but I really had to cut it off there or else it would be really long-ish. You know the drill, review if you want and if you see any mistakes or need clarifying just let me know so I can fill you in. Until next time…

**xoxo**

_RokuInu_


	6. Let's Go Shopping!

Okay I'm back with another chapter of Twists and Turns! Thanks for the positive feedback! And sorry for the delay (school is a drag) and I'm here to tell you that this story is a WIP or a 'I don't know what is going to happen until I write it down' story so if you don't like that you might want to stop reading. Also I'm working on the next chapter of a Royal bodyguard so look out for that too!

* * *

Special thanks to:

**(Reviews): drummerchick66 **- Glad you like it and now I hope you like this! =)

**happylady** - I'm happy you like the last chapter! Now enjoy!

**Away-with-the-faries** - Thank you so much for liking my twist and I'm so glad you are enjoying it! Now to clear your confusion Hazen is only 10 months older than Drew. Meaning that they are the same age for only two months (Part of July, August and part of September), before Hazen's birthday changes that. Hope that helped.

**(Story Alerts): drummerchick66**, **obscure24**, **tommyrocks**, **viet girl14**, and **XxXDie Sprache der LiebeXxX**.

**(Favs): 3missunlucky**, **Away-with-the-faries**, **obscure24**, and **XxXDie Sprache der LiebeXxX**.

_Thanks so much for the feedback! It really does keep me going!_

* * *

All the grammatical/spelling errors are my own. I'll watch out for them.

'This is thought'

"This is speaking"

**Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

'_Now what?,' _Hazen thought.

When Hazen, Drew and Isabella opened their eyes, they realized that they were no longer in their dark and dank room at the inn. They, instead, were in a well decorated office with pictures and other decorations lining the wall. In fact the wall was so crowded that you couldn't even see it. The room has a very aromatic scent that instantly calmed you and the colors were warm and earthy.

When further surveying the room, there was a wooden desk and sitting at that desk was an elderly man with crescent moon shaped spectacles. He was wearing light orange robes with a hint of blue. Next to the man was a woman who also wore glasses and was dressed in mint green robes. Hazen could tell she was very proper and had a strong sense of pride.

The man smiled. "Welcome children to Hogwarts. Please have a seat as we need to discuss some things."

Suddenly, three chairs appeared behind them and they sat down. While Hazen, Drew and Izzy weren't exactly nervous, they were still fidgety and trying had to keep of the shield in their minds.

"Minerva, why don't you take it from here seeing that you know more about the situation than I do," the man said.

The woman stepped in front of the desk and the children. "Hello children," she said. She had a deep Scottish accent and the way she presented herself made Hazen assumption of her being proper correct. "My name is Minerva McGonagall and this man right here," she gestured to the man. "is Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.

The reason you have been summoned here is because we received an alert of three school aged children not enrolled in any school. Would you care to explain that?"

Instantly Drew's and Isabella's head turned to Hazen. Hazen turned to look at them and sighed. He's not surprised by this but it was still annoying to him that he had to explain everything, well not explain so much as lie.

"You see," he began. "and tell from my accent that me and my sisters are from the States. We are here in Europe to try out some schools as temporary transfer students since our parents do a great deal of business here which is why we aren't registered in any schools around this area."

Drew and Isabella nodded accordingly. This was the reason that they chose Hazen to explain. He can always can make up lies on the go. And they always seen believable.

McGonagall nodded. "Well are you going to any schools in America? I would like to know in order to pull information about the curriculum they have and they schooling you already received.

Again this question didn't stump Hazen, in fact, he plan to tell them the truth just to mess with their heads, not they would understand it anyway. "We are registered at Lexingbell Academy of Magic. Drew and I completed our 4th year while Isabella will be entering her first year."

Hazen could see Dumbledore reading a moderately thick book. There was a couple of minutes of silence before he spoke. "I'm afraid that I do not see a Lexingbell Academy of Magic existing in America or anywhere as a matter of fact."

Hazen smiled. _'These fools don't know who they are messing with," _he thought. "That means that the people in charge of the school are dong their job. You see, Lexingbell is a special school. They house a special kind of wizards and witches."

"Care to elaborate?," McGonagall asked.

Hazen sighed deeply and plastered a sympathetic look on his face which, of course, was fake. "I wish I could but when entering Lexingbell you have to sign a contract that forbids you from stating the nature of the school. In fact, I'm surprised I was able to tell you what I could. The school is very secretive for a reason and don't want their information getting into the wrong hands."

McGonagall shook her head. "Well I guess that cannot be helped. Now, in order to register you three into the school you will have to sign a book."

Drew was curious. "A book?"

Dumbledore sat a different big book down on his desk. "This is a book of all the names of the students that are enrolled in Hogwarts. Normally the students are already on file at the Ministry and therefore already written into the book. Since you three are from another country and not registered here you will have to sign this book to be enrolled in this school."

Hazen, Drew and Isabella looked at each other. Are they really going through with this insanity that is their life?

…Of course they are!

Hazen nodded with a sly smile. "Alright we'll sign."

Dumbledore smiled. "Fantastic!," he said. He handed them a quill and then they signed. Hazen first, then Drew and finally Izzy. Now their names were on file.

Hazen, Drew and Isabella _Ropett_…

"Now that we have that taken care of I assume that you three do not have school supplies, correct?"

Hazen nodded sheepishly. "To be honest, school supplies are the last thing on our minds right now."

McGonagall nodded. "I see, I guess I'll have to take you shopping then. I also assume that you do not have an account at Gringotts?"

Drew answered that question the only why she could. "What is that?"

McGonagall sighed. "That, unfortunately, answered my question. I suppose your parents could help us with this. Speaking of which, where are your parents? I thought they would have come with you three?"

"Our parents are very busy and I doubt they can help since they are not familiar with Europe's way of doing things like this," Hazen said. He really didn't want their parents, or lack thereof, to get involved with this.

"So your parents just left you alone in this matter?," McGonagall asked skeptically.

"They didn't want us to feel pressured about picking the school that we wanted. And our parents are scattered brained so we aren't surprised about them forgetting to give us money for things," Drew said surprising herself. She thought she'd put her say in and hopefully keep the conversation from getting too suspicious.

Now is was Dumbledore's time to speak. "I'm sure that the school has more than enough funds to cover you three, don't you professor?" he asked looking at McGonagall.

She nodded. "Of course, Albus. Well, you three, it seems like you have this taken care of. Now I guess all we have to do now is go school shopping.

Now if you three will grab on to me, I'll be escorting you to Diagon Alley where we will be shopping for your supplies."

Doing what they are told, they took hold of the professor and suddenly they vanished to Diagon Alley.

Dumbledore looked at the spot where they vanished from for several minutes. He was very interested in seeing those children in action. There was something different about them that he just couldn't place.

He smiled softly. _'This year is going to be very interesting.' _

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Diagon Alley was as busy as ever. People were everywhere and getting in the way. Shops were crowded and the flood of people seemed never ending.

"Now let's get the most important aspect out of the way," McGonagall said. She turned to Hazen. "Does Lexingbell use wands or do they have another method?"

Hazen shook his head. "No we don't use wands, we have…other ways of doing things."

"Alright, then we are off to Olivander's Wand Shop then," she said. "I'm really starting to question how your school hands things."

When Hazen, Drew and Isabella entered the shop they noticed that wand boxes lined the walls. And so one question entered all three of their minds.

'_Does this guy not have a life other than to make wands.'_

There was a man, who frankly creeped them the hell out, approaching them as soon as they entered.

"Welcome, welcome to my shop," he said. He looked toward McGonagall. "Is their anything I can help with, Minerva?"

"Yes there is. These children here are in dire need of a wand and nobody knows wands better than you."

Olivander nodded. "Of course, of course. Now who is first?"

Again, all heads turned to Hazen. _'This is really getting old,'_ he thought. He sighed and stepped forward.

He tried several wands before he was forced to try a 8 inch yew with a solid basilisk venom as a base. Immediately after he held the wand, the shop was filled with a chilling fog that lasted only a few seconds. Olivander was very pleased.

"Interesting, very interesting. I was wondering who that wand belonged to when I made it. And now I know," he ended with a smile.

Next up was Drew who, like Hazen, tried several wands before settling for a 7 ½ inch, willow with a Thesals(?) wing. When she gripped the wand, the room lit up with a dark grey aura. Olivander was again pleased.

"The surprises just keep coming don't they?," he asked.

Last up was Isabella who didn't take as long as Hazen and Drew probably because Olivander knew that she would take a bizarre combination just like her siblings. And in the end, she had a 7 ½ inch holly with a black Phoenix feather that when gripped, the room filled with a light mint smell.

"Thanks Olivander for the wands and you can bill the cost to the school," McGonagall said as they left the store.

After the wand shop they went to get their robes. The instruments measured them and the workers picked the materials they would use.

"The clothes should be ready tomorrow," the lady said.

"Why so long? Don't you guys use magic to create the clothes?," Drew asked.

"Well we do on certain parts but over all they are made by hand since magic can only be so accurate."

Satisfied with the answer, the group left the store to travel to the book, potion, luggage store were they got the necessary supplies. The final stop was the pet store.

"At Hogwarts you can have a pet if you want and it can either be an owl, rat, cat or toad. So choose wisely."

After being in the store for a little over 15 minutes Hazen found a female, caracole black owl with deep ember eyes. Hazen felt immediately drawn to it and knew this was meant to be his pet. McGonagall approached him.

"I'll take this one," he said.

She nodded. "She looks very intelligent and I'm sure you two will match well."

Isabella was looking at the cats before her eyes fell upon a little black kitten with bright yellow eyes. Isabella's eyes softened as she picked it up. "You're coming with me," she said. The kitten happily mewled in response.

Drew, of course, wanted something different than the animals McGonagall listed. So she wondered into another part of a store where she found that they had dogs. She looked at all the dogs and her eyes wondered to a little black puppy with the most loveable grey eyes. It was so small that it could fit in her hands when they were cupped together, it's ears were flopped over because they were so big and it also had a strange symbol on its forehead. It had a crescent moon and beside that moon was a star. She looked at the dog and lowered her head to meet it so that their foreheads where touching. "I think I'll choose you."

Suddenly, Drew heard someone shouting. "No miss! You shouldn't do that!" But it was too late. Their foreheads unexpectedly emitted a bright light that lasted 5 seconds. Drew turned to where the voice was coming from. She saw a middle aged woman looking very anxious. McGonagall along with Hazen and Isabella walked in shortly after that.

"What's going on?," McGonagall asked looking at the woman.

The woman shook her head. "This girl right here," she pointed to Drew, "bonded with this Okami oni(1)."

"Okami oni,?" McGonagall asked curiously.

The woman sighed. "It means wolf demon in Japanese. A while ago, I traveled to Japan and they had these wolfs for sale. And they told me that if you bond with one, you are stuck with it forever."

"I know where this is headed," McGonagall said. "We'll take it."

The woman smiled. "Not like you had a choice in that. The wolf needs to be in close proximity with its master, or in your case mistress, for a whole week for the bonding to be complete."

Now that will be one owl, cat and wolf along with the supplies, correct?"

* * *

After they paid for the animals and the supplies, McGonagall noticed something. "You three all chose black colored animals."

Hazen, Drew and Isabella looked at each other and then at each others pets. They all laughed and Drew said, "Yeah black is our favorite color."

Hazen had a question for Drew and Isabella. "What did you guys name your pets?"

Isabella was first to speak. "I named her Ai(2) which means love in Japanese." She looked at Drew for her answer.

"That is so weird because I gave him the name Tanoshii(3) which means fun in Japanese. What about you Hazen?"

Hazen chuckled. "I named her Nazo(4) which is mystery in Japanese. So I guess we all named our pets a name that means something in Japanese."

"Well since we all have your things that are necessary for school I just have one question for you," McGonagall said getting the attention of the laughing children.

"Would you three rather go back to castle and wait for a day until school starts or go back to your home and ride the train to the school tomorrow?"

The three huddled together to discuss their options. After a couple of minutes Hazen spoke up.

"I think we'll head home for now," he said. "But what do you mean by train?"

"All students, in order to get to the school, has to ride the Express. You will find the station on the lower end of the of London and the name of it is Callway (A/N: Just made it up. Roll with it.) station. You will go to platform 9 ¾ where the train will be waiting but be quick because the train leaves at exactly at 9 o'clock. I look forward to seeing you three tomorrow at school. Keep out of trouble before hand" And with a 'pop,' she was gone.

"Well we still have a ½ day left at the inn. Why don't we just head there, contact mom to tell her what going on and rest up for tomorrow. Something tells me that we are going to need it."

* * *

(1), (2), (3), (4) - Used Google translate!

Thanks for reading Twists and Turns. **If I'm missing any crucial information just tell me and I'll fill it in**. Until next time…

**xoxo**

_RokuInu_


	7. This Could Be a Problem

Well I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the extra long wait but I had to wait until school finished because my second semester just about killed me. Well I hope this chapter is to peoples liking!

_***And thanks so much for the people who reviewed and messaged me about the name of the train station. I could not for the life of me remember the station and had to make something up on the fly because I had a really good idea and could not get distracted by looking it up. So, again, thanks so much!**_ Now I'm not sure if I want to make this Manipulative!Dumbledore or not but I know it is going to be a Good!Ron and Good-yet-naive!Ginny. The reason? Because it is too easy to make them evil, that is like the chump way out, I think, plus H/G shippers do sometimes like H/Hr also so I gotta do right by them too. But don't worry I'm H/Hr through and through! Also this also non **BETA'd** so all the mistakes belong to me, but I catch them when I can so bare with me.

Now on to the story!** (Disclaimer is in first chapter/prologue) **

"This is talking"

_"This is thought"_

* * *

"Drew! Hurry up!," Hazen shouted. "We are going to be late!"

Having one whole day to prepare them for Hogwarts, Hazen, Drew and Izzy are finally ready to board the train. They were following the instructions that Professor McGonagall had sent them shortly after they arrived back at the inn. According to the letter, they were suppose to go to Kings Cross* Station and go to platform 9 ¾ then board the train.

They knew they had to come to a normal train station so they had to change their looks again but this time only minor changes. Drew changed her hair color from the midnight blue to a honey blonde which is just several shades lighter than her natural hair color but this time it's curly and fell just above her waist. Hazen changed his hair color to a striking blonde that was not quite platinum but it was getting there and cut it to where the hair fell over his right eye giving him a mysterious look, and it was not quite as shaggy as it once was.

Also, in addition to the new hair styles, they also had some uniforms that looked similar to the ones that they actually wore at the Academy. Hazen's uniform consisted of a black blazer with a white shirt, black slacks and shoes. Around his neck hung a loosely fastened green tie to symbolize what year he was supposedly in. In Lexingbell, since it was small, they didn't have houses. They just wore ties to tell what year they were in;

1) White

2) Blue

3) Orange

4) Purple

5) Green

6) Red

and 7) Black

Drew and Isabella's outfits were that of a blazer, that buttons up slightly on the left side of the body, that was black and the blouse underneath that was white. Around Drew's neck was a tightly fastened green tie and Izzy had a white tie of the same fashion The bottom part of the outfit consisted of a skirt that fell just five inches above the knee and black flats.

And to complete the outfits, Drew configured a simple small shield which colors were black and white on the left side of the body on the chest. In the shield were the school initials - LAM - in gold cursive.

Drew finally came dragging along her trunk, several small suitcases and a carrier for Tanoshii even though he wasn't using it since he was currently sitting on top of her head looking very content.

"I don't understand why we had to come early," Drew complained. "We have, like, an hour before the train takes off."

Hazen shook his head. "You know what mom says, 'Promptness is key'" - Drew snorted at Hazen being their mother's double when she is not around - "Besides we came early to find the platform and get on the train before other people show up. Remember, we have to not mess with the time stream and cause paradoxes that can shatter the very fabric of time." Hazen looked at Drew who was looking at the platform numbers. He groaned, "Drew did you listen to a word I said?"

Drew shook her head and instead of answering his question, asked one of her own. "Hey, what platform did the letter day to go to?"

Hazen, not needed to dig the letter out since he rememorized it and well hiding the fact that he was a bit miffed at his sister ignoring his well placed advice, said, "Platform 9 ¾. Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing it is just that Platform 9 ¾ doesn't exist. At least not here anyway."

Shocked, Hazen looked at the platform numbers and sure enough there was no 9 ¾ just 9 and 10. Hazen looked around to see if they were in the right station which they were. So why wasn't there a platform 9 ¾? And why isn't anyone else freaking out? People were going about there daily lives weaving in and out of the visible platforms. So naturally the children were confused about what to do.

Drew spoke out first. "Should we ask some people or wait and get lucky?"

"Let's find someone who carries the same items that we do," Hazen suggested. "Then follow what they do."

Drew nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. I'm kinda glad that we came early now."

Hazen, Drew and Izzy waited five minutes before they saw something they just were not expecting.

A boy, probably twelve years old was heading toward a brick wall along with his parents when he suddenly stopped and turned to hug them. Then he looked around to see if anyone was looking then ran right toward the solid wall.

'Is that kid out of his mind?,' Hazen thought. He waited for the kid to end up a crumpled heap but, to his surprise, he simply passed through the wall like…

"Like it isn't even there," Hazen whispered finishing his thought. Hazen finally realized what was going on but still needed confirmation before he jumped to conclusions. He turned to Drew and said, "I need you to see if there are any charms on that wall."

Drew, being an Illusionist can sense if there are any appearance charms on any object, focused on the wall and after a few second she said, "Yeah, there is one major concealment charm on that wall that has probably been there for about as long as the station has been here." They kept watching the wall as more and more children, young and old, kept disappearing behind them and not one normal person seemed to notice.

"Are the normal people here just stupid or just not caring that there are several kids disappearing through a wall?," Drew asked, astonished that no screams of mass hysteria are being made.

"Maybe they are so wrapped up in there own sad, pathetic lives that they cannot take the time to notice other things around them," Hazen suggested. "Though I'm leaning toward your suggestion of them all being idiotic," he added with a smirk.

So carefully looking around to see if they were completely being ignored, which they were, they quickly ran through the wall. What awaited them was a startling red train that was producing towering smoke stacks. The sea of children was becoming more and more dense as more was starting to arrive. Hazen checked his watch and noticed that they had about forty minutes to get there luggage and themselves situated on board before the train took off. Not wanting to waste anymore time, they quickly got on the board, found a empty compartment and got everything straightened out with about twenty-five minutes to spare.

The three waited in silence watching people pass there door with curiosity plastered on their faces and, quite frankly, it was getting on Drew's nerves. "Why do they keep staring at us?," she asked to no one in particular.

"Probably because we are the new kids and they are curious to see what we are like, I guess," Hazen replied then turned to Isabella. "What do you think Izzy?,"

Isabella shrugged. "It's a bit distracting. Just wish they would stop."

Drew smirked. "I know a few way I could get them to stop," she said. She was going to continue till she saw the death glare Hazen was giving her. "Fine, I was just kidding but they could come in and ask or try to get to know us. I wonder why they don't."

"Again, it is because we are the new kids and, also, we do kinda give off a 'talk-to-us-and-you-will-regret-it look,'" Hazen said. "I'm sure as the school year goes on we will attract less and less attention from these people."

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that," Drew snorted. Them not attracting attention made about as much sense as their mother allowing them to play a dangerous sport, neither one of those are going to come true.

Speaking of their mother, "Hey Hazen, we haven't talked to mom since we got transported to the Headmaster's office. They said to fill them in so when should we?"

Hazen thought about it for a moment before responding. "Well they _**are**_ busy trying to get us back so we really shouldn't bug them about unnecessary details, _**but **_we should still keep them informed on some things. I guess, later tonight, we can contact them to recap what has happened so far. Does that sound good to you guys?"

Both of the girls nodded in agreement before settling back to enjoy the ride.

The train finally started moving and the three were finally on their way to start a very fascinating year at their new, temporary school.

*~T&T~*

The train came to a screeching halt signaling that their time on it was up. The three blended in effortlessly with the others as the exited the train. Upon exit they noticed that several carriages were waiting for them all pulled by Thesals. Hazen shook his head at the sight that he and his siblings can see that not many other people could. No child should see anyone experience death but some things just cannot be avoided. Hazen shuddered, trying not to relive that memory…

Hazen could make out somebody yelling out for the first years. Isabella turned to them and sadly nodded understanding that she would not be with her siblings. She turned and walked only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

"Ah there you children are," Professor McGonagall said when she noticed where Isabella was headed and stopped her. "No, Ms. Ropett, you will not be joining the other First Years. Instead, you and your siblings will be sorted after the First Years since it is not every day that we get transfer students plus the Headmaster wants to see personally what House you three will be sorted in." She paused and noticed Drew and Hazen's new looks. "Is there a particular reason you two decided to change your looks?"

They shook their heads. "We just want to attract less attention as possible," Hazen explained. "We will already attract attention since we are the new kids so I really don't think we need to add to that."

McGonagall nodded in agreement. "Smart thinking, now come with me. I need to explain a few things that will happen after the feast."

She lead them to a different entrance and down a long hallway. Hazen could distinctly hear the Headmaster speaking and then clapping proceeding.

"The Headmaster has just announced that the Sorting has started," McGonagall explained. "So we have a few minutes.

Now, in a little bit, the Sorting of the First Years will be finished and I will head in there to announce you three. After you three have been sorted, the feast will begin and following that you three will head to the Headmaster's office where he will explain what you have missed talking to me now and to follow up on some things before the school year can start for you three." She paused. "Is there any questions or confusion?"

The three children shook their heads.

McGonagall nodded and said, "Now you three will wait here until your signal to enter." The children understood and nodded. "Alright you three, I wish you luck." And with those parting words she left going to the Great Hall.

Hazen looked at his siblings and sighed. "And now we wait."

*~T&T~*

Harry and his friends had just finished clapping as the Sorting Hat just completed its yearly job of dispersing the first years among the four houses. Now the whole hall was waiting for the Headmaster to say what was "off-limits" and other news that he deemed important and then after that was the main event, the Feast.

But Harry and others noticed something that was odd. Firstly, Professor McGonagall was missing. Secondly, two new people, that Harry presumed to be teachers were stationed at the head table. The first teacher was a toad, literally, she looked like a humanoid toad wearing disgustingly hot pink robes. The second teacher looked much better in appearance. She looked like she was in her late twenties or very early thirties. She had curly, strawberry blonde hair with hazel eyes that eerily glowed and a body that most women her age would be envious of. Harry looked to the left of him to his best friend Ron and saw him looking at her too and drooling slightly then shifted his view to his other best friend Hermione who was shaking her head at Ron. Harry chuckled inwardly. _"Nothing ever changes," _he thought.

Dumbledore rose from his seat from the center of the table. "Students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now before we begin with the Feast there are a few things that need to be said." Harry heard Ron groan and mutter something like 'Can we just skip this part? I'm _starving,_' which caused Harry to laugh again.

"Firstly," he continued "the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits for students. Secondly, there are two new teachers to welcome. First is Professor Umbridge," he gestured to the toad humanoid who put of a smile that made the hairs on Harry's neck rise immediately. "Then there is Professor Austin." He gestured to the more attractive woman who smiled gently which, of course, caused Ron's drool puddle to become a lake. "Now I know many of you know that there is only one teaching position open yet wondering why I hired two teachers for the job. Well, for the first time in History, Defense Against the Dark Arts will be separated into two parts." Immediately murmurs spread throughout the hall and excitement stirred within the hall. Two teachers for one subject! What would cause the Headmaster to warrant that!

"The first part of the course would be classroom theory which Professor Umbridge will be teaching. The second part will be practical application which Professor Austin will cover. Now for the final piece of news which Professor McGonagall will discuss with you." As if on queue, said professor came through the door, strolled past the students and stood in front of the stool with the Sorting Hat placed on it. "Students, we have a special arrangement that will be happening this year. We will have transfer students from the Lexingbell Academy of Magic in America to come and learn alongside with us." Again more murmurs except this time more intense.

"Great," Ron said sarcastically. "Just what we need, some Yanks. We already got Malfoy who already thinks he owns the world," he hissed.

Hermione scoffed. "Honestly Ron, you should know better than to judge people before you get to know them, especially if they are not even here!," she turned to Harry, "What do you think about having new transfer students?"

He shrugged. "I'm curious to see what they are about, honestly, but I'll wait and see how they turn out."

Hermione, satisfied with his answer, turned back around to hear McGonagall finish. "Now," she continued. "the students from this academy have a different way of doing magic than we do here as there are from a special academy so please help us welcome: Hazen, Drew and Isabella Ropett!"

The doors swung open and the three students entered. The first was a boy with nearly platinum blonde hair, Harry could hear Ron hiss, "See I told you!," and violet eyes that were hidden behind rectangular glasses. He looked calm and collected as he made his way to the front of the stage. Following was a girl with light blonde hair and pale violet eyes that seem to look right through you. Her eyes were locked on to the stage and a look of confidence was evident on her face. And trailing last was a small girl with dirty blonde hair with unique blue-violet eyes. Harry could sense she was apprehensive as she was following very closely behind the girl in front of her. The whole hall was silent as they walked up in front of the stage.

McGonagall nodded approvingly and then shouted, "Drew Ropett!"

*~T&T~*

"Drew Ropett!," she shouted. Drew eyes widen a fraction before turning toward Hazen. "Why do I have to go first?," she asked.

Hazen resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It's alphabetical order, Drew. Now hurry up and go."

Drew glared one last time at her brother before trudging up to the stage. McGonagall gestured to sit on the stool which she did. After she sat a stool the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Drew waited for anything to happen but it didn't. She chuckled nervously. "So, uh, what is it suppose to do? Like, change color or something." But then something that Drew did not expect happened. The hat fucking**talked**….

"_I certainly hope not, Ms. **Ropett**," _he said chuckling, and Drew noticed that he stressed Ropett. _"But then again when we are dealing with magic so I guess anything can happen."_

Drew's reaction was so fast that if you blinked you would have missed her grip the hat and chunk it far from her head across the room. Hazen, knowing his sister was going to freak out, prepared himself and caught the hat before it hit the floor. "Hazen," she shouted. "get back, I'm gonna blast it!"

Hazen sighed. "Drew, it's suppose to talk to you. That is how it decides what house you are going to be in. Honestly, do you not pay attention?"

Drew looked confused. "What are you talking about? Of course, I didn't know! How in the hell was I suppose to know!," she yelled.

"Drew, language," Hazen said giving her a stern look. "See, this is the exact reason I told you to read up on the school before we left so we would run into this problem we have now!"

Drew scoffed at her brother. "Hazen, you told me to read a book…what reaction did you think you were going to get from me? For me to actually read it?" At that thought she started laughing lightly. "You know I don't read unless I want to and, that time, I didn't want to. So would you like to explain to me what exactly is going on? Or anyone for that matter," she said looking around at the staff table.

Hazen handed her the hat and said, "If anybody can explain to you what is happening, it's the hat."

She took the hat and placed it on her head and calmly sat down back on the stool. _"Okay," _she thought. _"what happens now?"_

"_Now is when I start to sort you, Ms. **Ropett**, or should I say **Potter**,"_ said the Hat.

Drew's eyes widened a fraction before smirking slightly. _"Why you clever, clever hat, or one would think that if you didn't just go through my memories, which is an invasion of privacy by the way."_

"_What are you doing here?," _it asked in her head. _"You are not only endangering yourself but also others around you."_

Drew rolled your eyes. _"Yes, I am fully aware of what damage we can cause since Hazen likes to bring it up every five minutes. And could you keep it to yourself that we are from the future and that we are Harry and Hermione's kids, that would be great." _

She heard the hat sigh. _"Of course your secret is safe with me. I suppose the damage is done. Now let's see what house you would be suited for. Hmm, you are very sly maybe Slytherin would do…"_

"_Whoa, whoa back up for a minute and slow down. Can you talk about the houses and stuff so I can understand what you are doing?"_

_The hat started explaining. "**Gryffindor** is the house for the brave and courageous, it is located on your far right. **Hufflepuff **is noted for their fierce loyalty and are to the left of the Gryffindor table. **Ravenclaw **are best known for their thirst for knowledge and cleverness and are next to the Hufflepuff table and lastly is the **Slytherin **table that is for the sly and cunning. So does that clear things up for you?," _he asked seemingly tired of explaining.

"_Hmm, so what you are saying is that I have to be **A) **reckless, **B) **a nerd, **C) **evil or **D) **none of the above." _She was met with silence by the hat. _"What? I understood what you said but I didn't try to put it nicely like you did." _

"…_As I was saying earlier," _it said ignoring Drew comment. _"Judging by your memories and character, Slytherin would be best for you…"_

"_Hmm. No. Next."_

"_Wh-Why?"_

"_Because I am not evil. I'm **assertive**, there's a difference. Next."_

"_Really? Because I seem to recall in your mind a memory of you blowing up a department store…"_

Drew stood up from the stool and shouted, "The bitch shorted me change!"

The hall got silent and observed. Hazen just shook his head obviously knowing what they were talking about. _"Leave it to Drew to argue with a hat," _he thought.

Drew, remembering where she was, sheepishly apologized to the students and staff before sitting back down.

"…"

"_Shut up, I'm still not going into Slytherin," _she said visibly miffed.

"_And why should I grant that command from you?"_

She smirked. _"Do you really want them to benefit from my…skills do you?"_

The hat sighed. _"Well no, but Ravenclaw is out as well because …yeah. And Hufflepuff is not the place to hold a character such as yourself so the answer is…"_

"Gryffindor!," it shouted. The hall was quiet before a roaring round of applause came most of all from the Gryffindor table. Drew got up and made her way down the stairs, stopped and turned around clearly waiting on something. When she got up Hazen sat down and the hat was placed on him. McGonagall saw that Drew had not been seated yet and made her way over.

"Ms. Ropett, you do realize that you can be seated at your table now don't you?"

Drew nodded. "Yes, but I'm waiting for my siblings."

"But, dear girl, you realize that your siblings may not be in your house, don't you?," she asked not understanding why the girl was doing this.

"Professor," Drew said smiling. "Do you really think that my brother will leave me non supervised **and** by myself?"

Before the Professor could respond that she would be under supervision the hat rang out again, "Gryffindor!"

***With Hazen during his sorting***

"_Ah," _the hat said. _"The first born Potter child. Now let's see, Ravenclaw maybe it for you or perhaps Slytherin…"_

Hazen shook his head._ "Gryffindor, I want to go there. Put me there."_

The hat was flabbergasted. _"Why? You can do so much better in -"_

Hazen cut him off. _"No, you put Drew in Gryffindor, so that is where I need to go. So do it."_

"_I'm not understanding the situation here," _the hat said still confused.

Hazen sighed. _"Do you remember the memory of when Drew blew up that department store?," _he asked.

"_Of course, I'll be remembering that for a long, long time."_

"_Well I talked her into doing that…"_

"_What?"_

"_You are still not understanding. She was going to destroy the entire mall, not just that department store because she was just that mad," Hazen explained. "I managed to talk her down from doing that to just blowing up the store. And don't worry, she got punished for that. Mom stripped her powers for six months and made her life fairly difficult afterwards..." _

"…Gryffindor!," the hat croaked.

***Back to the Present***

The Professor stood not able to speak as Hazen made his way to his sister while the other sat to get sorted.

"Now what are you two waiting for now?," McGonagall asked.

"For Izzy, of course," Hazen said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But-," she started to say but was stopped by the hat that once again rang out, "Gryffindor!"

McGonagall didn't even comment and just made her way back to her seat while the three newly sorted students made their way to the table.

"Come on!," Drew shouted as she ran ahead of Hazen and Izzy. "I'm ready to eat so hurry up!" She spotted a section that was big enough for the three of them and ahead toward it with Hazen and Izzy taking their time and were about 20 feet behind her.

Drew happily sat down in the empty seats and glanced at Hazen and Izzy that were still making their way to where Drew was. She turned back around to meet whoever was in front of her and could not believe her eyes.

There was no mistaking it. There was her father, front and center, looking at her with those familiar forest green eyes and lightening bolt shaped scar. For the first time in her life Drew was speechless but she quickly overcame that to say one thing that she just had to say.

"You do realize that you just made my life 20x more difficult, don't you?"

* * *

Special thanks to:

**_(Reviews):_** **Triple V** - You my dear friend, are awesome! I like to find someone that shares my views! And you are a guy! And my age! Ah, I'm freaking out! Anyway I hope you like this chapter! And ramble as much as you like, I find you interesting! =)

**syrahsyara** - Thank you so much for clearing that up for me. Hope you like the chapter!

**drummerchick66** - Glad your hooked! Now here is some more addictive stuff for ya!

**GenoBeast** - Because I honestly forgot the name of the station so I made something up on the fly so I wouldn't lose my muse. =) But I fixed it! Hope you like.

**happylady** - Yeppers but for some strange reason the children do not know that...I wonder why XD

**NAJ Payne** - Again feel so stupid because I actually knew that, but thanks for keeping on the up and up. Really appreciate it!

**_(Story Alerts):_** **laurencracefan**, **Imagine-unique-name-here**, **digitalchild99**, **Triple V**

**_(Favorites):_** **harryhermioneforever96, potter-granger-mad, standing on the hellmouth16, Celeb'loki, digitalchild99, syrahsyara**

Thanks for reading Twist and Turns! Again if I'm missing information or you are just confused just PM or review and I'll answer them. And any constructive criticism to make my story seem more believable! **And yes, Professor Austin is an OC!** Also if you have any ideas on what the first practical DADA should cover let me know cause I am _clueless_ o_0. Plus I tried to be humorous, could you tell? I hope you like the humor because there is going to be a lot of it. And I think my writing is getting better and less choppy so let me know what you think. Trying to shoot for 30-35 reviews but again review if you want I won't force you.

**xoxo**

_RokuInu_


End file.
